Some children may exhibit recurrent episodes of otitis media and/or -otitis media with effusion. Treatment of severe cases may involve the placement of a pressure equalization tube or tympanostomy tube through the tympanic membrane to provide adequate drainage of the middle ear by providing fluid communication between the middle and outer ear. In particular, such a tube may provide a vent path that promotes drainage of fluid from the middle ear via the Eustachian tube and may thus reduce stress imposed on the tympanic membrane from pressure within the middle ear. This may further reduce the likelihood of future infections and pressure induced ruptures of the tympanic membrane. Pressure equalization tubes may fall out spontaneously within about a year of placement. Exemplary pressure equalization tube delivery systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,693, entitled “System and Method for the Simultaneous Automated Bilateral Delivery of Pressure Equalization Tubes,” issued Nov. 8, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additional exemplary pressure equalization tube delivery systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,249,700, entitled “System and Method for the Simultaneous Bilateral Integrated Tympanic Drug Delivery and Guided Treatment of Target Tissues within the Ears,” issued Aug. 21, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Still additional exemplary pressure equalization tube delivery systems are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0015645, entitled “Tympanic Membrane Pressure Equalization Tube Delivery System,” published Jan. 20, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Insertion of a pressure equalization tube may be performed using general anesthesia in some cases, which may require additional resources such as an operating room, the presence of an anesthesiologist, and time in a recovery room. Furthermore, the use of general anesthesia may include certain risks that a patient may or may not be comfortable with undertaking. Some pressure equalization tube delivery systems and methods provide a local anesthetic through iontophoresis. Examples of such systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0198135, entitled “Systems and Methods for Anesthetizing Ear Tissue,” published Aug. 5, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Additional examples of such systems and methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,192,420, entitled “Iontophoresis Methods,” issued Jun. 5, 2012, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
While a variety of pressure equalization tube delivery systems and methods have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.